opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Why Nominate A Sure Looser?
by Jaxhawk http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R6iniEPtF7I/AAAAAAAACSQ/Vp_xCqwPnfU/s1600-h/mccain.jpg http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R6inHkPtF6I/AAAAAAAACSI/Aw0BKg9tMJA/s1600-h/mcain_bu2.gif Character Assassination Will Not Deter John McCain, He Will Prove He's Better Than They Are Much to my mortification and chagrin, it appears that the nomination process of the Republicans is headed toward John McCain. The real Conservatives have left the race, and it is left to Romney to defrock McCain. McCain, the leading iconoclast in Washington, will no doubt relish being defrocked. My problem with McCain is he has been too bipartisan, finding ways to get the nation's business done in cooperation with the leftist Democrats. His co-sponsorship of four significant Democratic Bills that leveled the playing field between Republican and Democratic fundraising, limited campaign contributions, called for what I call amnesty for illegals, called for bowing to Global warming zealots and assisted Clinton and John Kerry in the lifting of the trade embargo of Communist Vietnam. Then there is the fact that he is an open target for a Democrat "swift boat" attack on his POW status. Some ex-POWs have even called him the Manchurian Candidate! Senator McCain allegedly collaborated with the Vietnamese enemy while in a POW camp in Vietnam. Here is a weak and transparent lawyer-style disclaimer deceiving only the weak-witted. Don't blame me for passing along what may be a scurrilous rumor: This may or may not be true. I don't question his patriotism, but some will! '' In addition he has been collaborating with the leaders of the ''Mexican Reconquista movement for some time. Among other outrages, he was the keynote speaker at the 2004 annual conference of the National Council of La Raza. He told the biased racist crowd: “It is in our national interest to bring the 8 to 12 million undocumented immigrants out of the shadows and allow them an opportunity to become citizens of this great nation.” He then kept his word to the Mexican illegals by teaming up with the grand daddy of Liberals,Ted Kennedy, to sponsor the "Secure America and Orderly Immigration Act", S. 1033, better known as the Kennedy-McCain bill after its two principal sponsors. This is nothing less than Amnesty Legislation on a massive, historically unprecedented scale. If enacted, S.1033, the immigration crisis America faces today, because all previous amnesties have failed to stop and actually encouraged greater levels of illegal immigration, illegal population will grow exponentially. Fortunately the House blocked passage, but with McCain in the White House(God forbid) you can be certain it will pass the next time, and we will open the flood gates to illegals! S.1033 incorporates the worst features of every failed amnesty program since 1986, but would allow in numbers of illegals greater than all the illegal and legal aliens who entered the U.S. in the past fifteen years combined. Source:FAIR My choice for the nomination of President, Romney, had this to say during the recent Florida campaign: "The McCain Feingold Bill is nothing more than a liberal pandering to the "Global Warming" zealots and would cause serious damage to our economy. McCain-Lieberman climate bill would add an extra 1,000 dollars to the average Florida homeowner’s energy bill without putting restrictions on other countries sending companies and jobs overseas". The idea of America saying we are going to unilaterally but a huge burden on ourselves and hope China follows, is simply out of touch with how the world works. “ ----- Source: FoxNews.com Try finding a shoe or shirt used for sports that doesn't have a Fujian of China, Vietnam or Pakistan label! This bill would only put more baggage on an already over taxed business structure here in the United States. The final and perhaps the most important reason I think McCain is a bad choice. The Main Stream media, including the granddaddy Liberal rag New York Times", is promoting McCain! I am not a super intelligent person, but I am very discerning of the things that happen around me. The reason I believe the Left wing Media is promoting McCain now, is because they know what I know and probably a lot more dirt they can dish out to defeat him in the 2008 Presidential election. They view him as a weak candidate. Mark my words. The minute the Party conventions are over the Media will start it's destruction campaign on McCain, and the DEMOCRAT NOMINEE WILL WIN IN A LAND SLIDE! Which is exactly who Rush and Glenn Beck and the other talking heads are assisting, whether they realize it or not. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: February 6, 2008 Category: February 2008 Category: OPINION Opinions Category: MCCAIN Opinions Category: POLITICS Opinions Category: ELECTION Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.